Closer
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Song 6 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge.  Closer - 9 Inch Nails.  CesarexEzio Non-con. Short and Pointless PWP. Hope you enjoy.


Cesare Borgia walked quickly down the cold, dark hallway of the fortress after his 'meeting' with his father. He smirked at the memory of what he'd just done, victory was just around the corner now. He just needed to get rid of the assassin's once and for all and his path to conquering Italy would be clear.

The dark haired man stopped in his tracks as he heard the pained scream on the other side of the dank, wooden door that lead to the dungeon. On the other side of said door was probably about five or six of his men, and the infamous Ezio Auditore. From a spectacular stroke of luck, his men had found the man unconscious in a roof garden and had dragged him back here to have the location of the rest of the assassin order tortured out of him. His men were not very bright if they thought he would talk.

Cesare shivered as he heard another scream from the inside of the room, the sound making his cock stir. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, he had listened to those screams for weeks, imagining them being screams of pleasure, picturing in his mind's eye how the assassin would move when impaled on his hard, pulsing member.

With a growl he turned, shoving the door open and making the guards and the assassin occupying the room jolt at the sudden noise. A surge of arousal shot through him at the sight of his nemesis, shirtless, blindfolded, his arms bound by chains that were attached to the ceiling. There were numerous cuts and scrapes over his chest and shoulders where the guards had obviously been abusing him, but that just added to the look for Cesare.

"Leave." He demanded with a wave of his arm, looking nowhere but at Ezio as the guards filed out quickly. He walked up to the panting assassin, who was sagging in his bonds. "What a sorry sight you've become, assassino" he teased, voice dripping with faux sympathy as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "What would your little friends think of you if they saw you like this, bound, blindfolded and completely at my mercy." he lightly nibbled on the assassin's ear, enjoying the way he flinched away from his touch. He chuckled and pulled away, untying his pants to free his pulsating erection, groaning softly at the feeling. Ezio froze at the sound, suddenly realising what was about to happen to him, his breath hitched and the muscles in his arms and shoulders began to tremble. Cesare chuckled deeply, walking behind Ezio and pressing up against him, feeling him tense and gasp. "I want to fuck you like an animal" he whispered, his hands reaching round to pull at Ezio's pants. "I want to feel you from the inside."

Ezio grit his teeth, not knowing what to do. There was no way he could escape what the templar was about to do to him, he'd just have to ride it out (no pun intended) and hope for the best. A cry left him as he felt Cesare's chilled hand dive into the front of his pants and take hold of his flaccid member, teasing it gently and coaxing an unintentional moan from his throat. "Mm~ Yes. Make that noise again" he heard before he felt Cesare's hardness being pressed against his back and almost-believably loving kisses running along his throat. Ezio began panting, his cheeks reddening, his heart racing, his member hardening... It was all happening so fast the assassin didn't know how to stop it and pathetic groans and moans of pleasure were escaping his lips before he could bite them back.

Cesare smirked when the other was half-hard in his grip, his fingers moving up to press against his captive's lips hard enough to push between them. The assassin then bit down on the digits hard, causing the younger man to growl and shove his thumb against a pressure point in Ezio's jaw. The master assassin cringed in pain and cried out, his jaw opening by reflex.

"I suggest you slick them up good, assassino. As things could get quite complicated if you don't." Cesare whispered almost lovingly into his ear, kissing the skin beneath tenderly before relaxing his thumb, feeling the assassin's lips slowly close around his fingers. He smiled, feeling Ezio's tongue weave around his fingers, trying to get them wet enough to ease entry.

Eventually, Cesare pulled his fingers from his captive's mouth and roughly tugged down his pants. Ezio's body lurched forward as he felt the slick fingers pressing against the pucker of his entrance, his hands clenched in their bonds as he felt the forefinger slipped inside him, immediately pressing deeply. The assassin cried out, the intrusion uncomfortable, he felt the younger man's arm snake around his chest, keeping him from moving any further forward as he pushed his middle finger to join the first. Ezio's back arched, a low keening moan vibrating from his throat, the stretch stung, a lot. He struggled against his captor, trying unsuccessfully to remove the fingers from his body, only achieving Cesare tightening his grip and pushing them deeper. The assassin arched, a long, guttural moan rolling from his throat as cruel sparks of pleasure shot up his spine as the younger man's fingers brushed against his prostate. The sound caused Cesare to make a low, wanton noise against Ezio's neck, thinking the other ready to accept his ring finger. He pushed the digit inside the sinfully tight passage, his erection throbbing in anticipation of being inside that tight tunnel of heat.

Cesare soon after pulled the fingers out, not being able to wait any longer. Ezio gasped at the sudden emptiness, his body slackening in relief, causing the templar to chuckle.

"Are you ready, Auditore?" at those words, Ezio's blood ran cold and he began to struggle with renewed vigor, but that did nothing to prevent Cesare pressing his hardness against his barely stretched entrance. The assassin whimpered, never having felt so helpless in his life.

Ezio's mouth opened in a silent scream as Cesare pushed inside him, the younger groaned as he finally became encased in the other's body. He didn't pause to let the assassin adjust, instead beginning a considerably hard and fast pace, making Ezio grit his teeth, small sounds of pain escaping every now and then.

"Lo cazzo ti ucciderò per questo!" the assassin bit out as Cesare adjusted his hips aiming for the spot that made Ezio make those gorgeous noises. He thrust in hard, smirking as Ezio's back arched and a choked moan rumbled from his chest. The older man promptly bit his tongue, cursing his body as it betrayed him.

"Give in Auditore. The pleasure is better than the pain" Cesare moaned out between thrusts, reaching his hand round to grip the other's weeping erection, pumping it in tandem with his thrusts. Ezio bit his lip, his resolve breaking, all he wanted to do was cum now and didn't care what he did to achieve it. His hips began to slightly rock against Cesare's, small whimpers and grunts of pleasure leaving him. Cesare smirked and began pressing soft kisses and nips to the assassin's neck, causing the other to tilt his head, breathless moans escaping his throat.

"C-cazzo..." Ezio gasped breathlessly. "Per favore..."

"What do you want?" Cesare groaned out, thrusting shallowly.

"Faster..." the word was almost inaudible as it fell from the assassin's lips, the last of his resistance falling as he arched his back. "Faster, please" He repeated, louder than before. Cesare smirked in victory, complying almost immediately to the older man's request and began to pound into him. Ezio lost himself in the pleasure, letting every noise slip past his lips without even attempting to hold them back, his body moving in perfect sync with the templar's in order to keep him hitting that spot that had him almost screaming.

The assassin soon felt his orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in his gut, his movements becoming frantic in order to reach his peak. Cesare was close too, his hips slapping against Ezio's loudly in his haste to release. He reached around, wrapping a hand around Ezio's rock hard, weeping length and at the same time sunk his teeth into his neck. He felt Ezio's whole body tense before hearing a low, guttural groan and feeling warmth seep over his hand. He then felt the assassin's muscles tensing around him and with a few more thrusts he released deep inside him, rocking shallowly to milk himself dry.

Ezio collapsed in his bonds, panting hard, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat. His arms trembled in their bonds, the assassin just wanting to curl up and sleep. Cesare pulled out of him, putting himself back inside his pants and doing them up before dusting himself off and exiting the room without looking back.

The afterglow faded and the reality of the situation began to sink in to Ezio's brain, a dry sob leaving him as he tugged uselessly at the chains on his arms.

Angsty…

Short…

No plot. At all.

Porn the way it's supposed to be.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
